2012 National Election
META: Tracking and noodle page for Vista City 2012. Real events will influence this, but not dictate it as the circumstances of the VC world are very different. President Team Blue *'Robert M. Russel'- POTUS (2008-2012) Strong contender for a second term. Team Colorless *'James MacMillan ' -- Former Team Blue, Red, and Green. Flamboyant Vietnam vet. This time it is called The Rent is too Damn High Party. But obviously has never met a party he wouldn't try. Team Green No candidate Team Maroon *'Fred Wanabee' -- Questionable if this will come off. Wannabee seems reluctant. Team Pinko No candidate Team Purple *'Ron Peter' -- Pounding the same drum for years, still pounding. Team Red *'Rick Berry' -- Texas Governor. Slightly to the right of crazy. Wants a Theocracy. Also dumb as a box of hammers. Campaign could well be over before it starts. The main difficulty is he keeps opening his mouth. *'Newt the Grinch' -- Absent from politics for the last 13 years he returns trying to follow Dick Chainy in having no heart. Surprising favorite of the religious fight. Voted most likely to be thrown under the bus. *'Gary Johnstone' -- The former Team Purple Governor of New Mexico does not attend church, is pro-choice, anti-big government, pro-immigration, an outspoken critic of the war on drugs. Too reasonable to have a chance in Hell. *'Michelle Lionel' -- Iowa. Totally buck-nuts crazy. We think she is running to make the other candidates look sane. Lionel has taken the Adam Savage school of dealing with her own statements "I reject your reality and substitute my own." any time she is called on something stupid she said. In her mind she simply did not say it. *'Mitt Roony' -- Massachusetts former Governor that did typically Team Blue stuff like health care. We thought he was the crazy one, starting to look very sane. Also ran 2008. Team Tuti-Fruiti No candidate Issues A hard sell for those that would unseat a sitting President. It is hard enough when the President is having problems. Near impossible when things are going well. President Bartlett left Russel in an unbelievably strong position. A position that circumstance as well as Russel himself has added to. Team Red is turning to the only tool left in the tool box, beating the nationalism drum. They point with shock how Russel is weakling the Navy, destroying the nuclear reserve, canceling orders for the latest military hardware that Keeps America Strong and her defense companies working. Russel has not daned to answer. Most of the talk is a warm up to see which of them presents it best. Frankly the Pundits are looking for a Team Red "also ran". The truly serious candidates will campaign enough to keep name recognition up and then drop out of the race "to spend time with my family" or some such. leaving some poor schmuck to face Russel in a half-hearted effort. The real money is being bet on which of the front runners will get thrown under the Team Blue bus. The real race will be to quit next to last and not be the target left standing. Congress California Team Blue *California 2th District (Vista City) -- Mary McKenna -- Bucking the recent Deering scandal, yes she was there, but with her spouse. Not seen as having a good chance. *California 2th District (Vista City) -- Henry Maize -- Unknown face and name, but no scandals attached. That makes him the front runner. *California 37th District (Long Beach) Incumbent -- Laura Dickson -- Team Blue. All indications are she will retire from Congress. *California 37th District (Long Beach) -- Michelle Martin -- Typical California Liberal, currently California State Representative. *California Senator Incumbent -- Dianne Goodmug -- Goodmug has declared she will retire for her health. *California Senator -- George Takone -- Former LA city council and Galaxy Quest star (played Captain Waynejay). Gay rights advocate. Good name recognition and popular local. His voice has been called "an unfair advantage". Team Purple *California 2th District (Vista City) -- Damian Morgan -- Attempting to add to the success of the party taking the Mayor’s office. Fairly standard Purple responsibility and accountability. Team Red *California 2th District (Vista City) Incumbent -- Wally Hogger -- Team Red Clearly running again. *California 37th District (Long Beach) -- Julio Mendez -- Long Beach city council jumping into the opening position with the usual Ted Red rhetoric. *California Senator -- John Arbuckle -- Former small town police chief running on his record of law and order. Most people are "Arbuckle who?" *California Senator -- Jimmy Hart -- California State Senate, Napa Valley. Bright smile and a warm friendly big government Red edition message. Arbuckle makes him look good. Category:Politics Category:Current Events Category:USA